She Walks in Beauty
by Megera Lyrrea
Summary: This is between Generations and Insurrection. My own personal take on what could have happened. Some romance, drama. I'll try and put a chapter up every few weeks. Don't count on it though, the Army is a busy life. I'll do my best.
1. One step forward

She Walks in Beauty

You know you are doing alright, as long as everyday you can get up and look at yourself in the mirror and have no regrets. Will Riker couldn't do that anymore. He was too tired. It was all he could do to drag himself out of bed everyday to do his shifts on the bridge. He was over being haunted by his demons, he practically welcomed them, for they kept him knowing he was still alive. Not just some mindless zombie roaming around the Enterprise, making grunting noises and scaring the children on board. He quickly got up and dressed in his uniform-the only familiar thing left to him. He dragged down the corridor to the turbo lift, "Bridge". He stepped out and was greeted by Captain Picard and Counselor Troi.

"You're late Number One."

"Yes sir, I apologize. It won't happen again."

Picard didn't say anything else, he could see the hollowness in Will's eyes.

"Did you sleep any better last night Will?" Deanna's question was genuine.

"No not really." He mustered a small smile to let her know he was alright. He sat down and eagerly prompted the Captain to explain why they were headed in to the Collaren system to do routine checks. When he questioned that there had to better things for the Enterprise-E to be doing, all Picard responded with was 'Starfleet orders'. Is there not some away mission he could send me on to get me off this ship? Riker felt restless. Troi could sense the turmoil inside him. She knew he was unaware of her sensing him. If he knew he would instantly bring up the walls in his mind. She was glad he didn't know she was reading him, she was glad at the chance to know he was at least alright. She couldn't sense what was making him lose sleep or be so restless.

"Commander, I'd like to schedule an appointment with you tomorrow." Troi looked at him with a stern but concerned look in her eyes. He knew she was right. She was the ship's counselor and maybe she could help him sleep at night. She couldn't solve everything tearing inside him though. There were some things inside of him he could never tell her. Will Riker, ladies man, was actually afraid to speak to a woman. But she wasn't just any woman, she was Deanna Troi.

"Alright Counselor, that might be a good idea. How about 1500 tomorrow?" Deanna picked up a small PADD and punched a few buttons.

"That is a perfect time. You'll be the last appointment of the afternoon so if we go a little long, I won't charge you." She grinned, her joke was lame but it was an attempt at a joke. Riker gave her a lopsided smile.

Later that night Riker was laying in bed thinking about what he was going to tell Deanna the next day in their session. He knew he could tell her some of the problems he was having. Nightmares haunted him every night. He had a few good dreams sprinkled in, all of her. She was the only thing that kept him sane. But he couldn't tell her how he felt. She was finally happy now. Worf deserved her. He had the guts to go after what he wanted and not let it go. Riker's mind was tired and jumbled, he became groggy and fell into a restless sleep.

_They were going to crash, no doubt about it. This was all his fault. He was left in charge of the ship and it had all come crashing down, literally. "Raise shields," he yelled. Before Worf could get them raised another blast from the Klingon vessel rocked the ship throwing bodies around like rag dolls. Riker scanned around to make sure everyone was somewhat alright. They were. Worf was frantically trying to reconfigure the shield harmonics so the Klingon women and their ship could not hurt the Enterprise-D anymore. Troi and Data hung onto the consoles as best they could while trying to keep the ship steady. Worf had the bird of prey locked in to fire an earth shattering shot at. He waited for Riker to give the command. "Fire." He barely blinked at the command. In a second the ship was gone. Geordi cut the silence letting the Commander know everyone had made it safely into the saucer section for separation. The saucer had barely gotten any distance when the remaining hull blew up, sending everyone reeling and causing the ship to spiral out of control. And all Riker could think of was everyone was going to die and it was all his fault. All the women, children, star fleet officers. If Picard was still alive, wherever he was at, he would never get back the helm of his ship. Data had just gotten his emotion chip to work properly and was becoming more human everyday. La Forge and Crusher would never see another day to do the jobs that only they could do so well. Worf would never get to become a high member of the Klingon council. And his Imzadi would never know how he really felt all these years, ever since he had missed the rendezvous on Risa. No matter how many girls he dated, no one was like Deanna. No one made him feel like she did. To call out to her-'Imzadi'- one last time...the ship hit and skidded for what seemed like forever........._

Riker sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat, trying to grasp at the arm rest of the Captain's chair that weren't really there. It was the same dream he had every night since the ship had crashed over eight months ago. He knew it was silly, everyone had ended up alright. The Enterprise-E was built bigger and better than any other ship in the fleet. No one knew of his repressed fears from that day. Picard got to sit in the Captain's chair another day. Crusher received an amazing new sickbay to work miracles in. LeForge got to tinker and adapt the new warp core, with Data's help and wonderful new emotions to keep everyone amused. Worf and Deanna got to continue their new found relationship with each other. The happiness those two shared overwhelmed everyone on board. As Beverly had once told Picard, it was very "Beauty and the Beast" in the most modern of ways. His heart ached when he realized what a fool he had been to give such an amazing woman up with such little a fight. He drifted back off to sleep, a little more sound this time.

_Her giggles made his heart skip a beat. He was chasing her around his quarters trying to pin her down and tickle her again. Her hair had fallen down from being pulled back and her lavender nightgown swayed lightly as she fled around the bed into the bathroom. He caught her, being trapped against the vanity and the door. She had no where to go. She ran into the shower and shut the door._

"_Imzadi let me in," he teased, "I won't tickle you I promise."_

"_Yes you will, Will Riker. You can only come in if you promise you won't tickle me." Though she knew he would._

"_I promise." He slid the shower door open and gave her a lopsided grin. He quickly grabbed the shower knob and turned on the water, soaking them both. She squealed at being hit with warm water while in her nightgown. _

"_Will!," she screamed. At least he really hadn't tickled her. While she was in here she might as well take a shower. She quickly slipped off her nightgown and threw it over the top of the shower onto the bathroom floor. Will gave her the biggest smile ever. His eyes already traveling over her wet body. _

"_Are you just going to stand there and continue to get your clothes wet or are you going to take a shower with me?" she teased. Before he answered she was tugging off his shirt and boxers. She looked him up and down with satisfaction. His body's excitement was all due to her and she was proud of herself. She reached up and kissed his mouth, letting the warm water run over both of them. His hands were already searching her body, trying to decide which part to caress first. She shivered at his touch realizing it had been too long since she felt him on her. In her mind she sent him a message I've had you on my mind all day Imzadi, now I want you on my body. He didn't even respond but only by following her request by leaning her against the shower wall and pressing his body flat against hers. He began kissing down her neck. He had never felt love like this before her. He vowed to her then and there to never leave her again for fear he would not survive it. He couldn't wait any longer. He closed the last space between them, once again sealing the sacred Imzadi bond....._

Riker woke the next morning feeling a little happier than he had been in a long time. Promptly at 1500 he pushed the comm. button outside Counselor Troi's quarters. She came to the door knowing who was there even before he had signaled his arrival.

"Commander, please come in. I'm pleased you kept our appointment."

"I am actually glad you suggested this Counselor. I'm hoping maybe you can help me solve some of the things bothering me. If this doesn't help I'll promise to go to sickbay and have Doctor Crusher check me out." She was surprised at his willingness to receive help from other people.

"So do you have any idea what is causing you to lose sleep?"

He paused a few minutes. "I have been having nightmares over the past eight months every night it seems. Awful dreams that make me bolt right up in bed. I don't always remember what they are about." He had lied about the last part. He already felt so vulnerable telling her this. He had to tell someone though. Why not her?

"Do you remember any details of the dreams? Even if it is just a sound or an image, every bit could help solve what they are about."

"I remember you Deanna." He couldn't stop himself. He didn't even remember exactly what the dream had been. He just knew it was the only dream he had in the past weeks that was pleasant. She looked hurt. He had only mentioned nightmares and now he was saying she was in them. He could see the hurt on her face.

"I had a dream about you last night," he admitted sheepishly, "I can't tell you what happened though...but you were terrific."

What inhibitor made him keep revealing things like this to her? He couldn't stop himself. All of the filters in his mind had gone on a holiday and left him to have his inner thoughts ooze verbally out of him. Her hurt lessened and curiosity rose up.

"I mean you were terrific because it wasn't a nightmare like all the other ones. I remember it being something that didn't scare me. I felt, almost, happy." He was hoping she'd ask no more questions about the dreams.

"Well this is a start Will. Do you think your dreams have anything to do with the experience we had when the Enterprise crashed a little over eight months ago?"

He cringed and didn't look at her. Did she know? How could she? She couldn't know how guilty he felt. He stood up abruptly, murmuring of their time being up and him having to go do extra scans of the system. She wondered if the crash was still haunting him. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault. The only person to really get any flack from it was her and that was all in joking. 'Nice landing.' She was reminded of that for nearly two months after the crash.

Troi settled down beside Worf in Ten Forward for their nightly meal together. A new tradition they had started.

"You look rather...pleasing tonight Deanna."

Worf tried to think of a nice sentence to compliment her. Even though his words never seemed to come out right, he did think she was an amazing woman. Klingon or not. Luckily Deanna knew what Worf was trying to convey.

"You look quite handsome yourself Worf."

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He seldom smiled but her soft touch always made Worf smile, even it was only on the inside. He did not believe in fate or destiny. But he did believe in honor. It was an honor to have Deanna as his partner. At first things had been hard but the spark they shared was undeniable. Will Riker walked into Ten Forward, noticing no one in particular as he took a familiar seat at the bar. Guinan came over with a drink already in hand.

"Enjoying another night in Ten Forward with me Commander?" She winked at Will.

"I have never been more committed to a woman ever Guinan. I've spent every night this week with you." He gave her a big grin and a chuckle over their game they always played. He sipped the drink letting it warm him. He was surprised Guinan had just given him real alcohol first. Usually he had to put up a fight to get the real stuff. The synthehol did nothing for him and he felt silly having drink after drink thinking it would numb the feelings inside him. Just a couple of the real ones had him number than really needed. He decided he would only have one or two drinks tonight.

"How come it is you've never ended up with anyone this time around Guinan?"

"I've been married plenty of times Will, I just felt no need to here. The Enterprise is unlike any other vessel or world I've lived upon. The Enterprise and her crew are what Starfleet is really about. Dedication, honor, and adventure. I want to enjoy that without getting involved in anything really serious." She smiled, "Plus, ever since my first marriage, none of the others have ever been quite the same."

"Why not?" Riker knew she wouldn't mind answering him. Guinan was always very open just as long as you were equally open with her.

"He was my one true love. I do believe there is one person out there for each of us. Now don't get me wrong many people can touch our hearts in very special ways but only one can completely have our heart." She looked past Riker at Deanna and Worf. Riker turned around and saw what she was looking at.

"They look happy don't they?" He asked.

"Don't ask me my opinion of them Will, I won't give it to you. Yes, I have an opinion just like most people on this ship. But it's not my place to say if they are soul mates or not. It is up to her." Guinan disappeared quickly to greet Jean-Luc as he walked in Ten Forward. She had left before Riker could ask her what she meant by 'It is up to her.' Riker got up from his stool and slowly, as to not appear buzzed, walked out of Ten Forward past Deanna and Worf's table, just in time to hear enough of Worf and Deanna's conversation.

"Deanna, I am in love with you. I hope that is acceptable. I also hope you will agree to move into my quarters with me so that we may spend some more...quality time together."

"Worf that would be splendid! I love you too. Oh I can't wait." She kissed him quickly as to not cause too much attention to themselves. Worf smiled on the outside. He felt so much pride and honor that Deanna would choose him to be her mate and lover. He clapped his hands together loudly and ordered another round of drinks at their table in celebration.

The few drinks Riker had, quickly wore off almost by the time he made it back to his quarters. He was not sure how to feel right now. Hearing Deanna and Worf say they love each other caught him off guard more than he thought it ever would. He didn't really want to think about it right now. He walked over to where he kept some of his books from when he lived on Earth. Books were not the most common of things nowadays but he thought reading would calm and distract him. He pulled out a book of selected poetry and flipped to a random page. He began to read out loud:

"She walks in beauty, like the night Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light Which heaven to gaudy day denies. One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impair'd the nameless grace Which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent, a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent!"

He thought of her instantly. Riker pushed the thoughts of Deanna into the far back of his mind. He knew there are some things you never tell in life. You carry the burden alone. It would make you feel better to tell someone but the pain you put them through is more than your pain, so you keep quite for their sake. For her sake. Riker had been doing that everyday for as long as he could remember. Deanna was finally happy again and it was without him in the picture. His thoughts were interrupted by a signal at his door.

"Come in." The doors slid open and Riker was face to face with Worf. "Is there a problem Lieutenant?"

"No Commander. I was...requested to come and discuss some matters with you by Deanna."  
  
"Deanna? What is there to talk about Mr. Worf?" Riker knew his question wouldn't fully elude the Klingon.

"She wanted to make sure we would continue to be _friends _and have a comfortable work environment after the conversation you overheard earlier," he paused for a second, "I know you are going to protest you don't have a clue what conversation I'm talking about or you will say things are fine. She said that is how you would react but, as much as it pains me to admit, she could _feel_ how upset you were ever since you left Ten Forward." The fire in Worf's eyes was visible.

"Why does that upset you?" Riker almost was spitting his words by now.

"Because Riker, you can be anywhere in this ship and she can sense you. She was worried _for you_. I think she has no reason to even consider how you feel about _our _relationship but, she sent me here thinking it was a good idea for us to talk. I know you heard our conversation because she told me. I really don't give a damn what you think. Deanna and I love each other; we are going to move into quarters together."

"Thank you for restating the obvious Worf. I know you two love each other and are going to move in together. Have I come and tried to interfere at all with your relationship? No. It is alright that you don't give a damn what I think. If it wasn't for Deanna's sake I would let it be known that I do give a _big_ damn about how she is treated and if she is happy or not. Don't you dare hurt her Worf or I'll..."

"Or you'll what Riker?!" Worf got right up in Will's face. "_You _had your chance!" he yelled. "_You_ ended up hurting her and _you_ are the one who made her unhappy! Do you know how much damage you have done to our relationship? It took me forever to get her to really trust me. I was not used to relationships outside of Klingon one's where trust and honor is established from the very beginning because of the type of code we live our lives by. Humans have no code. She was afraid I was making hollow promises like you did." Worf stepped back when Riker all of a sudden jerked in a violent motion. He was not afraid at all of the Commander but was not in the best fighting position. Riker almost lunged at Worf for the last comment he had made. He may have broken some promises but none were ever hollow. He stopped himself knowing it was a fight he did not really want to get into right now.

"Well Lieutenant, we _talked _didn't we? I think you should leave, now." Riker spun around and went into another part of his quarters to try and subdue the rage building inside him. Worf left just as hastily and went down to his quarters.

"How could she send Worf down here to talk to me? Like it matters what I care. He is right, I hurt her and left her. I mean we are friends-but I know she didn't send Worf on a general survey of the whole ship with a questionnaire: 'What do you think of our relationship? Check which box most applies to how you feel'. The Captain, Beverly, or Data didn't get interrogated like I did. Why does she care what I think?" That was the question Riker had to have answered. He planned on confronting Deanna first chance he got.


	2. Two steps back

Riker opened his eyes and saw Dr. Crusher leaning over him with a tricorder. "Well hello Commander, you gave us quite a scare for a little while." What was she talking about? Why was he in sickbay? The last thing he remembered was being with Deanna in her quarters... "Imzadi" the word stung his memory.

"What happened Doctor?" He tried to sit up. She pushed him back down gently.

"I don't know what happened Will. Deanna called for a medical team to her quarters about an hour ago saying you had just blacked out. We got you in here and I've been monitoring and running tests since then. Deanna will be back in a second she has gone to change into her uniform. She didn't leave your side until a couple of minutes ago when I told her she should probably put on a little more than that nightgown." Crusher smiled. "Do you feel any pain, any discomfort at all?" She ran the tricorder over him one more time.

"Doctor I feel fine. My head hurts a little bit but besides that I feel just fine. A little confused. I don't know what happened. I remember we were talking and then I woke up in sickbay with you." Troi came back in dressed in her uniform looking a little distressed.

"Will you're awake?!" She ran over beside his bed. She grabbed his hand again. He felt a little nauseous. "What happened?" She looked at him intently trying to sense his emotions. All she felt was confusion.

"I don't know Deanna. I already told Dr. Crusher all I remember is us talking one minute and the next I am in here. I'm just confused." He was allowed to sit up and he did feel a little dizzy but it went away quickly. Dr. Crusher gave him a shot for his head hurting that cleared it up instantly.

"I would like to keep you overnight Will to run some further tests if you don't mind. And in the end if we find nothing, I'll still want you to take at least two days off and rest. It is obvious even without a tricorder you have not had a good night of sleep in a long long time." Dr. Crusher gave him a look of 'you know I'm right'.

"Will would you like me to stay here with you tonight?" Deanna looked so sincere and worried about him he couldn't help but say yes. "I am going to go talk to the Captain about changing my bridge shift to a different time tomorrow so I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled and gave his hand an extra squeeze. She told Beverly she would be back in a little while. Beverly smiled and walked back over to Riker.

"I want to know what's going on right now." She knew something was up.

"Nothing is going on. I blacked out. So what? Deanna and I were just talking earlier."

"About what?"

"About her and Worf moving in together. She wanted to know _for some reason_ how I felt about it. I'm fine with it. Why the hell should I care who she moves in with?" He was becoming obviously angry again.

"Well maybe because you are still in love with her." Beverly wasn't wasting any time with him. She knew exactly what was going on. She could see it. He gave her a piercing look. "That look confirms it," she laughed.

"I am not still in love with her. We are just friends. Like you and Picard are _just_ friends." This time her eyes gave a piercing look.

"That's not the point _Will_; the point is we both know you still love her. When I was scanning you earlier and she walked in your adrenaline shot up rapidly. I am your friend and I just want to help you. You can't keep it in forever."

"Fine Beverly fine! You want to know how I feel," he was up on his feet now pacing back and forth across the room, "I still love her. I have for such a long time. I want to tell her so much but she is moving in with Worf and they are so happy. She is happy now. I couldn't make her this happy. If you know anything of our past then you know I _screwed up bad_. Deanna has given me chances before in the past to fix my mistakes and I let my..._career_ get in the way. We even agreed not to pursue a relationship while working on the same ship." He was starting to breath heavier and work himself up. Beverly was hoping Riker wouldn't get too upset by all this but she knew it was good he was finally letting it all out.

"Yes that is true Will but Deanna fell for Thomas when he was on board and now her and Worf are dating and they are on the same ship are they not?" She regretted the question right after she asked it. She knew Riker had thought of all this before now but someone else actually saying it made it true. Beverly loved Deanna, they were best friends but she admitted Deanna could be a little back and forth on rules she made for herself.

"I know she dated Thomas and is _now_ dating Worf but our agreement was a little different than those relationships. We had one big difference why we would not date while on the Enterprise..."

"What was that difference?" He sat back down and looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Imzadi."

Dr. Crusher had decided Will needed a night of real sleep. He had agreed to take a hypo drug to induce sleep and keep in a state of sleep for at least 10 hours straight. If needed Beverly could take him out of it, but only if necessary. Deanna returned from meeting with the Captain. She relayed the condition of his number one and the Captain said she could take the whole day off tomorrow if needed to help Commander Riker. This way he could return to his duties as soon as possible. By the time she got there Crusher had already induced Will's REM sleep, knowing he was upset and exhausted. Seeing Deanna wasn't probably the best thing at the time. Deanna sat down beside his bed. She took one of his hands again in hers. She knew something was wrong in Will's dreams and she hoped she could explore his mind and try to figure them out. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his breathing. She sensed he was starting to dream by his emotions. He was becoming more frightened each minute.

"_We are going to crash. Brace for full impact." The ship was hurdling towards the planet below. He sounded so commanding on the outside but on the inside he was scared. All of their lives was in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered but no one on the bridge heard him as they hit the ground. _

She realized he was dreaming now. At first she could hear him talking in his mind. He eventually started saying things out loud in his sleep. She got up and sat down beside him on the bed. She rested her arms on his chest, hoping a familiar touch would calm his nightmare.

"_We're never going to stop sliding. This is all my fault. Damn those Klingons!"_

She finally realized she was right. All this time he had been dreaming about the crash all those months ago. He had blamed himself for what happened. He dreamed every night over and over about the crash and how everyone almost died. She wanted to comfort him so badly. She reached out with her mind to him.

Will it is alright. I am here. The crash wasn't your fault. We are all ok now. No one blames you Imzadi. When she spoke 'Imzadi' she felt such a surge of raw emotion surge through his body and mind that it broke the bond she had started and she almost fell off the bed. His emotions were pulsing through her mind. Sadness, hate, love, desire, revenge, grief and fear. She was so overcome herself she started to cry. Why did that one word hurt him so much? They were still Imzadi. Once the bond is made it can never be broken. It was the exact same relationship they once had but they still shared the bond now as friends. She recomposed herself beside him on the bed; this time she placed a hand on each side of his face. She was going to try and explore his mind deeper. Whatever scenario he had been having of the crash was now over. He was dreaming a different dream now. This one seemed different than the other one.

_Riker was walking through the ship's corridors to Deanna's room. He came to the door and punched in the code to let himself in. He was greeted by his beautiful wife. He gave her a big bear hug and a kiss. "I am so glad my bridge shift is over. I was getting so antsy waiting to come home to you." She smiled at him and he melted. _

Deanna could hear what was going on his the dream but not see it. She was surprised Will was having a dream about the two of them. She didn't know how to react.

"_I can't believe we've been married a month now Will." She glowed with happiness. _

"_I know. It's the only thing I've ever done right with my life." He picked her up and swung her around and placed her on the bed. "I love you so much Imzadi. As long as I have you I can do anything." They shared a kiss, one that Will deepened into a very passionate kiss._

Deanna could feel the kiss sitting there. She knew it was a dream but she could feel every emotion and hear every word they were saying. She was scared. Will couldn't still have feelings for her after all this time. It had been years since they had even considered being more than just friends. He had never said one word to her about it. The kiss shook her completely. It was the most familiar thing she had ever felt. It made her happy, scared, and surprised all at the same time.

The dream ended and for once Riker's mind was clear of dreams. Deanna just sat there not knowing what to do or feel. She shouldn't be here. Will's feelings were personal; she didn't expect that to be how he felt about her. She didn't know how to feel about him now. She loved Worf, why was she even having this conversation with herself. She loved Worf. There was nothing else to think of. When people have scary dreams their minds sometimes compensate for what is happening by conjuring up thoughts that make or made the person happy. Will's mind could just be doing this. He could feel nothing for her in real life.

She decided this was what was happening. His mind was just compensating for his nightmares. He really couldn't still feel that way about her. She would have known. She jumped up suddenly feeling all too upset by her thoughts. She rushed out almost knocking Picard and Beverly over as they entered into sickbay.

"Where are you going Counselor?" Picard asked with a surprised look on his face. "I thought you were staying with Commander Riker tonight to help figure out what was wrong with him."

"I...I was sir. I just I need to go and let Worf know I won't be in my quarters tonight or tomorrow so he won't worry about me. I'll be back later on sometime." She hurried away. Picard and Crusher had no clue what was wrong with Troi. They sat down in the CMO's office. Beverly needed to talk to the Captain about Riker and what she had found out could be causing all of his problems.


	3. It takes three to tango

Deanna rushed down to Worf's quarters. She pushed the button and waited for him to answer the door. She normally would have just let herself in but she felt she needed a minute to collect herself. Worf came to the door in a beige robe and pants. He looked surprised to see Deanna.

"What are you doing here at this time Deanna? I thought I was going to see you tomorrow." He was confused but happy she was in his quarters.

"I just came by to say that tonight and tomorrow I won't be in my quarters Worf, or doing my shifts on the Bridge or counseling sessions. The Captain has requested I stay in sickbay tonight and tomorrow to help analyze and care for Commander Riker." The whole time she spoke she did not look Worf in the eyes.

"Why is something _wrong _with him?" Worf did not believe 'the great' Commander Riker could be sick or hurt. He was always going around boasting of a great immune system.

"After you two talked, Commander Riker came down to my quarters to talk to me. I...I honestly knew that something was wrong with Will and as ships counselor I have a duty to help everyone on this ship if they are experiencing emotional stress. He wouldn't really talk to me at our counseling session. Then when I knew he had overheard us talk about moving in together, he became more distressed. So I...," she sheepishly looked away, "I knew if I sent you down there to talk you two would _really _talk and say what you both were feeling and needed to say. As I expected after that Will came down to my quarters to _talk_ with me about how he felt." She left the circumstances of their talk out.

Worf's eyes lit up. "You...you set me up? You made me go down to talk to _him_ so that later on you two could have a little _rendezvous _in your quarters and _talk_? Unacceptable! I am not your pawn Deanna. Klingon's do not get used in trysts like this." He turned around and paced toward the window.

Troi was starting to feel more and more upset and confused by the whole situation of her, Worf, and Will. She loved Worf dearly and to have to tell him she used him and hurt him made her eyes well up with tears. She ran after him, wrapper her arms around his back, and sobbed into him.

"Worf please, please forgive me. I didn't mean to ever hurt you. I love you more than anything. Don't leave me, I won't know what to do..." She continued to sob against his back. Her arms reaching as far around Worf's broad shoulders as they could.

He eventually sighed heavily and turned around, still a stern look in his eyes, but his body not rigid anymore. "Deanna, I would not leave you over something like this. I have more _honor_ instilled in me than that. I do not understand how you could set me up though. It makes me question _your_ sense of honor in our..._alliance_ together."

She was shocked to hear him question her honor. Yes she had messed up but, this was the first time they had dealt with anything like this. They had been through rougher times than this. Her brown eyes shown with pain and fear. She turned around and slowly walked out. Worf just stood there dumbfounded. _I have done nothing wrong here. She is the one who went against honor and trust, not me. _He decided not to go after her. He had nothing to say right now. He felt that maybe tomorrow she'd be calm and they could talk through this. He was not worried. Deanna was a strong woman and he knew she loved him as he did her. Sometimes it was best to wait and cool off, then talk things out.

Deanna went back to her quarters to change into something more comfortable to sleep in when she returned to sickbay. Once she was safely inside her quarters, she slumped back against the wall and started to cry. Long, deep sobs she cried. She didn't know what to feel right now. She loved Worf but Will was her best friend. He was her...she couldn't think it. She was afraid of what it always meant. "I'm too tired to think about my Imzadi." She was startled at the word she had just said out loud. It had crept up on her and before she could even think floods and floods of memories washed over her. She sat there on the floor in front of her door thinking of all the times they had together, especially the first time they ever met.

Picard and Crusher sat down in her office, opposite each other on either sides of her desk. She called out to the computer's replicator to make her some hot coco. "Would you like anything Jean-Luc?"

"Yes I would Doctor, Tea-Earl Grey-Hot." The replicator produced two mugs instantly. Crusher got up and retrieved the mugs for her and her late night companion. "So what was it you needed so desperately to talk to me about?" He asked with raised eyebrows as he sipped his tea.

"I figured out what is wrong with Will. I mean I can't prove it by any medical means but I know why he has been acting so strangely and getting such little sleep."

"What is it? Is it serious?" He was starting to become concerned about a member of his crew.

"Yes it is, he's in love!" She paused, almost laughing at the good news.

"That's it?!" Picard didn't know what to think. Love is a serious matter but why would Number One let it affect him to such a state of condition. "Are you sure that is the only thing that is wrong with him Doctor? Is there not something else, something medical that could be contributing to his sleep deprivation and black outs?"

"There very well could be Jean-Luc. I was just stating the most obvious diagnosis. Hopefully Deanna will be able to get into his mind and figure out what is wrong with him, if there is anything wrong with him."

"Well do you know who Number One is in love with Beverly? Maybe she will return his affection and he can return to his normal duties." Picard was not upset by any means that someone on his ship could be in love. He held love in high honor as a very special occurrence. But if it interfered with your duties on a starship or with Star Fleet then he did have a problem. Picard himself knew all to well how love can get in the way sometimes. He had to push his thoughts back of her. He was a Captain. Not just any captain but the Captain of the USS Enterprise. He learned many years ago that he could never act upon how he felt because as it was seeming to do to Riker, it would have affected his duty to severely.


	4. Taking the Lead

_She kissed him. It felt great, it felt all so familiar and for the moment she was completely ok with it. She might not feel ok in the morning but right now that held no precedence to the way she felt when he held her in his arms. His lips and tongue were so violent and demanding on hers. It was wrong, all wrong. But he felt so right and erotic. _

_His head was spinning from her kiss and the way her body moved under his touch. She was amazing. She always amazed him. She made him feel things he had never felt before from a woman's touch. His body shivered at her fingertips, her mouth, her tongue-caressing every inch of him. Leaving no part unexplored or wanting. _

_He made love to her with his mouth. Running hands and lips all over her. She was done before they had even begun. Clothes had become taboo long ago and now only their bodies covered each other. The played out every fantasy ever thought of. He hovered over her on the bed, brimming with power and desire. He kissed her deep and hard. Moving down to her neck she squirmed and whined under the ecstasy he caused her. Down her body, stopping briefly to appreciate her full breasts with his tongue and teeth. She whined more at the nips and licks he gave her. She put a hand on his neck to guide his speed and attacks on her body. He made his way down to his favorite spot and began to lick and suck without invitation or warning. She submissively spread her legs wide for him to fully get at her. She moaned loud now. Her body ached for him. He reached down and stroked himself unashamed. She saw him and begged for him. He came up and was immediately inside her moving and pumping hard. Noting sweet right now just pure lust and want between them._

Deanna woke up from her dream. Covered in sweat and very aroused. She had fallen asleep against the wall she had wilted against only 20 minutes earlier. She jumped up, took a quick shower to calm herself and changed into a dark purple night gown. She walked slowly back down to Sickbay thinking of her dream. She had it because of what Will had dreamt earlier. It wasn't her fault and she had done nothing wrong to Worf by dreaming. It was so real. It felt so good too. _Snap out of Deanna. You are with Worf...Worf remember? Will is not in love with you. Stop what you are thinking right now. _She entered Sickbay and took a seat beside Will.

"Jean-Luc I would love to tell you who Will is in love with, I really would. But it is not my place to say. I'm sure you wouldn't even need one guess to figure it out though." She smiled at the thought of those two being a couple again.

He paused for only a second, "It's Counselor Troi of course. The first day they met in the turbolift I knew there was a connection between them. They amaze me all the time with their _relationship_….or whatever you might call it Doctor. I just don't understand why it is affecting Number One so much. He usually has a steady head on him."

"I know Jean-Luc but maybe it's time that Will dealt with his feelings for Deanna."

"Yes, I guess it is about time, I need my crew on the bridge and ready if anything is to happen. So if confessing our _feelings _will get my ship back to normal then by all means I hope it happens soon." Captain Picard sat there wondering how he could give advice he himself would not follow. The Captain eagerly drank his tea and stood up to try and excuse himself for an early turn in. Dr. Crusher rose with him.

"Well I hope you have a good night Dr. and that our patient will soon return to duties as scheduled. Thank you for the tea."

"Thank you for taking time to talk with me Captain. I hope you have a good night as well." She moved toward him before he walked out to give him her usual casual pat on the arm. As she had done a small number of times before she gently kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Beverly." Jean-Luc rarely let his guard down but her kindness was enough to remember she was one of his oldest and dearest friends. He squeezed her elbow and quickly left for his quarters. She smiled inwardly and left her office for the night.

Deanna woke curled up beside Will in sickbay, it was still night time. He stirred slightly, she wondered if the hypo drug was wearing off a little. It had been almost eight hours now but she had induced sleep earlier than usual last night. Deanna looked down at Will sleeping. She studied his dark features. In his sleep he could feel someone was watching him. Someone was softly probing his thoughts and dreams. Deanna brushed some hair from his forehead. And at the sudden touch Will's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. He sat straight up in bed, looking the Counselor right in the face.

"Will…I'm sorry I scared you. I was just watching you sleep and trying to help." Deanna felt apprehensive and awkward from Will's sudden reaction. Instantly he let his guard down and softened his grip on her wrist but still held firm to her.

"Was I having a bad dream again?" He saw her in her night gown and felt his body tense. "Or am I still dreaming?" He smiled and gave her his famous wink and same song and dance laugh.

Deanna smiled back, gently got her wrist back and lightly placed both hands on his chest to lay him down again. He placed his hands on her wrists liking the closeness of her. He was still in a state of drowsiness so his actions were not his usual ones. She did not yet feel the need to pull away from him. He ran a hand through her hair. Sickbay was dark and the only light was those from the instrument panels and the stars outside the ship. She felt as if she was dreaming. She bashfully thought of Worf and the hurt she was already causing him. She also thought back to when she first met Will. Her newfound knowledge of Will's feelings tore at her. A battle raged inside her mind. Without thought or hesitation, Deanna leaned down and kissed Will on the lips. Instantly she felt home, she felt aroused, she felt wrong. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry Will…I didn't mean…I don't know what came….I'm just sorry." She turned away from his eyes. _Stupid thing to do Dea. What were you thinking? Now you've gone and ruined everything. _

"Deanna I don't know what to say. You caught me off base. I should explain my dreams I suppose." He knew, she knew.

"There does not need to be any explanation. I know how you feel, even if I deny that you feel that way, it won't go away. It scares me Will. I am very confused now that I know. I mean there will always be a place in my heart and mind for you and for how I feel about you….but…..there is Worf and…..what I want in life….and….." She tripped over every word. She didn't know what to say to him. He just sat there, looking at her knowing the only word he wanted to hear was the only word she'd never say.

"Dea. It is obvious I cannot help how I feel. I don't know how to deal with these dreams. I…_respect_…yours and Worf's decision to live together. He has given you a happiness I never could."

"Will he gave me a happiness you never _would_." She spoke with pure honesty. "I have lain awake at night wanting you so badly on this ship and knowing it could never happen," she was becoming upset, "all because of your damned career." She paced around Sickbay. No one worked her up like her Imazdi. Riker felt the tension rise and heard in his head when she thought 'Imzadi.' She was so great when she was mad. Full of fire. He felt drawn to her, her aura. He slowly got up and walked close to her. She stopped with her back to him, afraid to turn around. He slid his hands on her shoulders. She felt like everything around her stopped and she felt only his fingers on her bare skin. He had touched her in passing at work many times but this wasn't like that. Riker's eyes chased the curve of her bronze neck and brown curls. He wanted her so badly. Before he was visibly excited, Deanna could feel the Eros building inside him.

"Will please don't…." she didn't know what to say.

"Deanna I know I can't make up for the past but I do still love you and want you no matter if you believe me or want to hear it." Will moved his hands to hold her against him in an embrace. She didn't fight.

Deanna lowered her head. Tonight she had crossed the line. Her heart was turning inside out at the excitement Will caused her. Feelings she didn't share with Worf. Not that she did not desire him as well, with Will everything was different. A whole other level inside her. She turned around and did the unthinkable.

Will looked into her eyes unsure of her. She hesitated only a second, reaching up and kissing him eagerly. She pulled Will as close as she could, pressing their bodies against each other. Will moaned into her not caring if this was another dream. Their bodies danced their way back to one of the beds. Then Will did the unthinkable and stopped their kiss by pushing Deanna away. _This is the worst mistake I'll ever make in my entire life._

"Deanna, we have to stop this. Worf is an _honorable_ man and I could not do this to him as another Starfleet Officer." Will wondered if she believed him since he did not even believe himself. This crazy act of stopping the most gorgeous woman in the world from making his body feel the utmost desire would probably ruin his life. She was shocked and relieved, in a sad way. He was right and a bigger man for it, but Deanna longed for the kiss to keep going. Will began the process and turned her on, how could he let her wants go unattended. She didn't know how to make the feelings go away nor did she want to. Ironically the two had switched spots on the whole situation.


	5. Changing partners

Disclaimer: As if anyone who reads this thinks I could possibly own any rights to anything ST:TNG related…haha you are wrong. I own nothing. Names, references and anything else I missed belong to someone else.

Note: I have been in Iraq for some time and just came back to Hawaii (my duty station) to have surgery because I my arm got messed up in Iraq due to nerve damage. So, I will try to update more since I am on medical leave. Thanks to everyone for reading.

Nothing was said between the two for the rest of the night. Both tried to sleep. But even at opposite ends of Sickbay they still felt each other's presence as if they were right beside each other. As soon as Beverly came in that morning Troi bolted for the door not even saying a 'Good Morning' to her best friend. While Troi and Riker were dealing with their past, the rest of the Enterprise carried on around them in almost perfect order. Geordi and Data were doing their usual scans in Engineering. Captain Picard was sitting at the helm pleased that he was not involved in any sort of intergalactic conflicts. Beverly attended to Will in sickbay. The only person besides those two who wasn't having a good day was Worf.

How could Deanna decide it to be a good idea to stay the night with _him_? What does it matter if he _can't sleep_? Worf cussed him a few words and went back to his work going over new defense skills for the Enterprise and her crew. Deanna had not tried to talk to him at all today. He was starting to become very aggravated with her. She still owed him an apology.

Deanna went about her day attending to her counseling appointments. She was very distant the whole day. She had already seen two people who were having problems from missing Earth. She saw a man who had unresolved issues with his mother and her current patient was a little girl was afraid of the dark.

"Why are you afraid of the dark, Tassie?" She asked trying to sound concerned.

"Because bad things live in the dark," the young girl responded, "aren't you afraid of anything Counselor Troi?" The question interrupted Deanna's thoughts. Of course Deanna was afraid of things, everyone was.

"Yes, Tassie I am afraid of things too but we are here to talk about you honey." She hoped the little girl would try and focus on herself.

"My dad says there is nothing in the dark but I think there is sometimes. He doesn't believe me though. I want a glow light but my dad won't let me have one. Could you talk to him for me?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course Tassie I will be glad to talk to your father for you. You about ready to end our session for today?" She agreed and Deanna used the comm. to get Tassie's dad to pick her up. Deanna's last appointment cancelled so she decided to catch up on some reports before her shift on the bridge. The little girl's question stuck with her though. _What am I afraid of really_ she pondered. She was afraid of the answer more than anything. She was even more afraid because she knew she had to see Worf in a second.

Troi made her way down the corridor to Worf's room, their room. She entered the code and walked in. It looked like it always did with all of Worf's battle armor on the walls and the personal touches throughout the rest of the apartment that Deanna had helped place. Pictures of her, Alexander, and Worf's parents scattered the 'historical battle scene'. She smiled at Worf's same expression in every picture he was in, somberness.

"I see you finally have come to apologize to me Deanna." Worf's thick voice scared Deanna.

"I came to see you Worf before I did my shift on the bridge tonight. I'm sorry that you are still upset with me and think I owe you an apology but I don't owe you one Worf. I was simply doing my job." She stood firm to doing nothing wrong.

"Deanna I do not take _pleasure_ in fighting with you. I forgive you, please come here." He held out his hand in a half embrace to honor her forgiveness. She did not know what to do. She had done nothing wrong….really. At least that he didn't know of. But she felt guilty for enjoying Will's mouth so much. She walked stiffly forward and allowed him to pat her back. He pulled her around to kiss him and she wanted to hesitate. The choice was not hers to make and he kissed her as he was allowed to. She was his girlfriend, his lover. The worst part for Deanna was it felt wrong. She felt wrong. His kiss felt rougher and more insistent than Will's. She tensed under his touch but luckily he did not notice.

It had been a while since Worf and her and _been_ together and she knew right away from his kiss he was hoping they could have contact. Instantly Deanna knew she didn't want to. Things between her and Worf were not good and things between her and Will were confusing. She knew he would know instantly if she turned him down. The next hour was one of Deanna's most resentful times.

She dressed quickly hoping to get out of there as fast as she could. It was good, but it wasn't the same to her. She wanted something different. She wanted Will.

"Deanna that was very _pleasurable_. I hope you enjoyed it as well." Worf smiled very satisfactory. She smiled back, thankful that Worf was not very good with seeing through her lie, and especially that he held no empathy or telepathy powers. He dressed and went into the bathroom. Deanna grabbed the rest of her stuff and slipped out silently.

'_I feel awful. What is wrong with me? That was Worf, the man you love, the man you love making love to.' _She tortured herself to her quarters on why she was acting so strange. Worf was a good lover. He was strong and rugged, but he did not know how to be that tender and erotic with her. He could not read her mind, or feel her soul….like her Imzadi.

Meanwhile Captain Picard was down in Engineering discussing with Geordi why they had not left the Collaren System.

"Well Sir, it seems one of the planets that we passed while doing our sweeps came back producing a low grade radioactive signal. Normally we wouldn't bother but this planet seems to hold some life form. We don't know if they know about the radioactivity of their home."

"I see. Mr. Data what do you think is the risk of sending an away team down to the surface with the radioactive signals we are getting?" Picard was concerned for his crew; there was no one or no thing, even exploring strange new worlds that would make Jean-Luc ever put his ship or Her crew in danger.

"Sir it seems to me that the levels of radioactivity are a smaller amount, enough for a _human_ to go down on the surface to investigate things further. We will make sure they are sent with the proper equipment and things needed just in case anything where to happen." Data punched rapidly at the instrument panels before him. Processing the new information into his system was satisfactory for his purpose of being. Geordi reviewed the levels and input the necessary equipment for the away mission.

Back in Sickbay Dr. Crusher busied around checking on patients and reading off medical evaluations. She did make time to check on her favorite patient, Will.

"How are you Will?" She studied him close.

"Fine Bev, really. I'm a little tired but that's all. Your hypo drug is not the best." He laughed. It was a lie but a good one. The thought of Deanna's touch still made him shiver. The homesickness of her was overwhelming.

"So when can I get out of here and back to some away mission or sitting at the helm?"

"Calm down Will. I am going to release you later on today for light duty only. No gallivanting around trying to save the universe or anything yet. Ok?"

"Ok _mom_." He smiled while Dr. Crusher threatened to knock him out with another hypo drug if he didn't take her seriously. Riker was released a few hours later. He still had no real duties so he strolled around the bridge visiting here and there to stretch his legs and mind. He didn't know what to think about Deanna and both of their actions.

He suddenly ran into Data. "Hello Commander how do you feel?" Data asked with seeming genuine interest.

"I am feeling much better Data thank you. How are you?"

"I am operating in normal parameters Commander thank you."

"Are we still in the Collaren System?"

"Yes sir we are, we found a radioactive signal on one of the planets and Captain Picard is going to send an away team down to investigate. It is most likely nothing but there are life forms and it may affect their existence if they do not know about it."

Riker's eyes lit up at the mention of a mission he could go on, his next place to go would be to the Bridge. As he walked onto the Bridge, he breathed in deeply feeling like he had been away from this place for too long. For once in the past months he felt actually happy to be alive. Then a wave of emotion almost knocked him over. Even though Deanna had not turned around or even acknowledged his presence he knew she was upset by him.

Troi had to stop herself from almost smiling as she could tell that Will's aura was turning red from his blushing. He walked straight into Captain Picard's ready room without even waiting for permission.

"Is everything alright Number One? I am glad you are feeling better but you have no need to barge into my ready room."

"I heard there is a mission to go down to one of the planets and I want to go. I want to get off the ship and stretch my legs."

"Well I appreciate your enthusiasm Number One but Dr. Crusher has instructed me not to let you do anything too strenuous for a few more days. And I already assembled an away team." Riker's small high quickly left. He felt his usual self. Disappointed, angry and he wanted to be alone.

"I see sir. Very well." Riker turned and left, leaving the ready room, the bridge and going to his room like a sullen child. His actions were irrational but no one understood how his mind worked now. He had put so much hope into getting off the ship and being able to clear his head. And as usual the one thing he tried to put himself into let him down. Just like everything else.

Deanna could feel Will's pain from her chair on the Bridge. Besides his obvious storming out of the Captain's ready room, her mind shook with rage from within him. She knew from their night in sickbay his dreams haunted him but she didn't understand his rage.

Captain Picard assembled the away team. He brought along Counselor Troi, Dr. Crusher, Data, and Ensign LaTak. He left Number One and Lt. Commander Worf on the Bridge. Picard did not do this to cause trouble or to cause any internal conflict between the two. It had crossed his mind that the two may not be on great terms with each other being in love with the same woman. Picard was a compassionate man, but loyalty was above all to him, even love. To him the Enterprise was priority and two of his finest officers should know how to act and where _their _loyalties lie.

The Captain gave he orders to beam them down to the surface. As they appeared on the surface everyone immediately began to make their scans.

"I am picking up life forms not far form here. They do not appear to be human. The radioactive signal appears to be only in low levels here." Data continued to scan different areas.

"Captain, if these life forms have lived here all their lives and the radioactivity has always been here then maybe they are not affected or they built up an immunity to it. We have no clue the medical circumstances here."

"I know Doctor but I felt it necessary to investigate closer to make sure everything was alright here. If it was big enough for the Enterprise to detect it is big enough for us to explore. Counselor what are you feeling? Can you sense anything?"

Troi didn't say anything for a few minutes she was deep in her mind trying to get accurate thoughts and feelings sorted out. The life forms, may not have been human but they were a complex alien race. Whether they knew about the radioactivity or not it was starting to take affect on some of them. "Captain I am sensing a basic society of beings. These life forms are advanced and for the most part do not seem affected by the radiation. I sense some are sick, the on stages of something like cancer is beginning to happen. Not here though, the levels are still too low. Somewhere farther, more near to the source they are feeling affects. Some have no idea yet." She wondered if a race, even this advanced could be so powerful as to cheat death of this, some of the worst kind.

Back on the Enterprise, Riker sat uncomfortable at the helm. There had been few times since the Enterprise-D had crashed that Will had taken the helm Having Worf behind him wasn't any help. He was sure Worf had no clue about his time alone with Deanna in sickbay the night before. Or the thoughts that kept creeping up in his mind now. _Her lips touching his body, every part. Her curls falling all around tickling him. _He snapped back realizing what a poor job nobody knew he was doing. He knew the Captain had a reason he left him back. _He trusts you that's why_. But he couldn't focus; all he could think about was his life falling apart. His nightmares, his complications with Deanna, the chance she gave him that he cowered away from, and his longing to run away from this ship but bound to it by invisible chains. Riker knew the extent a Betazoid's mind reach and hope Deanna could not hear or feel him. She was farther away than usual, but not far enough for him to feel safe in his head.

For the first time Deanna did not feel Will in her head standing on the planet. For a secret moment she thought of him and received nothing. She felt relieved and knew she could fully concentrate on the beings of this world.

"Counselor, Doctor, can either one of you tell where the source is coming from? And where these life forms inhabit? I think we need to take a look into this source and maybe have a talk with the culture here."

Doctor Crusher responded first, "Captain, my scans read that the source gets much stronger at the base of the mountains to our east. Past that I cannot be anymore specific." That was all Captain Picard needed to set off in that direction to begin exploring. Jean-Luc could not imagine being a captain of a Starfleet vessel and not have exploration in your blood. He always hated captain's who only sat at their helm, never leaving the ship. He had to get out, to explore, and try new things. The team was almost to the baseline of the mountain when they were stopped. The inhabitants of this planet came with a not so nice greeting, carrying weapons and looking highly unhappy. They looked almost human with different facial features and a grayish skin tone.

"We mean you no harm; I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. This is my away team. We came here because we detected a radioactive source on your planet and wanted to explore it to make sure the affect it had on you was not too great."

The head of the group spoke up first. "We don't need your help. You are not wanted here. Of course we know there is radioactivity on our planet; we are not single celled organisms."

"We never doubted your intelligence but we wanted to see if we could offer any help medically or otherwise." Doctor Crusher tried to speak with compassion and ease. Troi began to try and scan the beings for a better understanding of them.

"Do not try to use your mind skills on us Betazoid," the second one spoke up, "we know your techniques and can block them." Troi appeared angered, while Captain Picard looked surprised. "Captain, did you not wonder how we crept up on you without your nice little _lapdog_ detecting us?" They sneered in amusement.

"There is no need for harsh words towards my crewmembers. Our doctor here is ready to help anyway you need." Picard was hoping this situation's heightened level would decrease if they all just stayed calm and rational. Picard was an explorer but he never purposely tried to encourage conflict. He believed in peace and civility.

"We don't want your help or your _nurse_ over there to try and _fix_ us. We are taking care of our own." They seemed to grow angrier the longer the crew tried to talk to them.

Finally Counselor Troi decided to speak up, "You are angry, angry because you have been trying to find a cure for the radioactivity and you cannot. But why do you hold such hatred towards us? We have not done anything to harm you. We want to use what technology we have to help you or at least make an…"

She was cut off quickly, "WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" The being yelled so loud it frightened Troi a little. "The last _helpful_ group to find us did not _help _us at all. We let them into our world to try and help cure us because we thought they could. For months they ran tests and would inject us with things. In the end all they did was make some worse and were no closer to a cure than we were. Before they left they prayed on the very weak by taking from them or raping our females. After they left we knew we would never let that happen again. The ones who were not sick or stronger, we advanced our defense skills and knew what to do if anyone tried to come again." The two behind him almost smiled it seemed.

"We are not like the others who came here. We are explorers who only help others if they allow us we do not impose on other cultures unless we feel it completely necessary to their existence. If you do not want us here we will leave."

"I don't care what you say Captain _Picard_. But no one is leaving." He said something foreign to the crew and before they could draw their phasers, they were bound and disarmed. "You are coming with us and I am sure we can find _our_ _own _way for you to _help_ us."


End file.
